User talk:Bonziiznob
Help Needed Hi, I know you don't live in Missouri but I really need help modifying all of the MediaWiki pages, adding images, adding policies, adding templates, adding redirects, and designing the main page etc.. as well as someone to help watch over this wiki while I'm away. I'd be willing to give you sysop tools if you're willing to help. If you don't want to it's alright, but I definitely need help getting this wiki up and running. Thanks, 03:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :You're sysopped. :) ::Alright, seeya. Right now I'm taking policies from Category:Policies on the RS Wiki and modifying them a bit (fixing links, creating shortcuts, etc). You could help with that to speed it up. Another task that needs to be done is to add the Category:Maintenance templates such as VfD and the speedy deletion template from the RSW. If you aren't interested in either of those then you could take a look at which lists all the red links or work on the Missouri Wiki:Requests for adminship page. I'm gonna take a little break from this to as it's kind of exhausting to do it for too long at once, lol. If you need any help with MediaWiki then let me know, and if you need any help with sysop tools then you can take a look at . Thanks again for the help, it's greatly appreciated. :) 03:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) 3 things 1. Go to this page and refresh your cache so you can see the AJAX button on the Recent Changes page. 2. Why does the St. Louis arch look unconnected halfway up? 3. Why did you create RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship? 04:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem, thanks, and thanks for all the help. :) I'll see what I can do about the Arch. In the meantime I'm wondering why my signature doesn't work.. it ends up like this if I type 4 tildes: 05:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Let's see if this works.. [[User:Soldier 1033|'Soldier 1033']] talk • 05:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It does but now it shows all the coding. The code worked for the RS Clan Wiki and the RS Wiki. [[User:Soldier 1033|'Soldier 1033']] talk • 05:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I guess I'll survive by typing ~~~~~ for now. I'll see if I can flag down a staff member later. 05:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes lol. Let's just focus on getting everything set up first though before getting started on the articles. ^_^ 05:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright, have a good night. Thanks a million for your help. :) 06:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :By the way, the Missouri: article prefix doesn't work for some reason. It will show up as a mainspace article unless you title it Missouri Wiki:Article. For example, Missouri Wiki:Stubs instead of Misouri:Stubs or Missouri Wiki:Requests for adminship instead of Missouri:Requests for adminship. 06:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Signatures Catcrewser fixed our signature problem so you can now sign by typing four tildes. 17:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Good Afternoon Good afternoon, another wonderful day at RSWiki and MSWiki. Well, afternoon at least where am I am. - 19:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I would say the latter would be easier to maintain. Just tell me where you need help and I will do what I can. I am using the chat widget, that is probably good for group editing. - 19:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Well you could work on the template for the main page but make sure to use public domain images. 21:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The Assembly If you wouldn't mind commenting on the proposals I have made at The Assembly it would be most appreciated. Thanks again, 22:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well let's work on getting 100 articles that aren't stubs so we can apply for a Wikia Spotlight. That'll definitely get some attention for this wiki. Besides that if you know of anyone that would be interested then feel free to invite them. Thanks again for all the help. :) 01:43, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :What kinds of articles would you be copying? 01:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::For now you could create articles for the cities in each county. The "List of counties in Missouri" article on Wikipedia should be of some help. Simply add each city/town to Category:Cities and Category:. 02:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Bonziiznob you probably don't know me from RS wikia where I am a rollback. And yeah lets get Soldier back! 16:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re: It happens to be the w:c:Pennsylvania. A while ago, when I saw this wiki, I checked to see if they had a Pennsylvania one, and they did. --Muzzy34 11:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC)